


Power Rangers Revisioned: "Threat Assessment"

by Gokai_Doctor



Series: Revisioned Universe [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Character Analysis, Fear, Gen, Lots of overanalyzing, Risk Assessment, Shady Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Doctor/pseuds/Gokai_Doctor
Summary: ....[FILE CREATION][HERO FILES 01: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers][THREAT ASSESSMENT]....
Series: Revisioned Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684369
Comments: 2





	Power Rangers Revisioned: "Threat Assessment"

* * *

/[FILE CREATION]

......

......

/[TITLE: Power Ranger's Threat Assessment]

......

......

/[SUBJECTS: Yggdrasil Corporation, GENM Corp, Promethea, Lightspeed Foundation, Silver Guardians, C.O.O.D., U.D.F., U.P.G., Smart Brain, C.I.A.]

......

To whom this may concern, my name is Alice Watcher. My duty as part of the Earth Defense Program is to identify threats and assess what we can do to counter them. If you are receiving this, then you have been marked as a potential organization to help me accomplish the goals listed in this assessment. Over the past nearly 3 months, our world has been laid siege to by a powerful witch named Rita Repulsa. Our traditional weapons proved ineffective against her most simple of monsters titled Putty Patrollers. This will all be marked down in a later assessment once we have more information on the inner workings of Rita's organization. For now, this letter is meant to be an assessment of the Power Rangers, and I believe their is reason for their to be genuine concern to our future with these people as our protectors.

They arrived the same day the invasion began and seem to be gaining new tools and equipment as time goes along. It is also of my opinion that these individuals are all human beings. As shown from footage of the battlefield and how eye-witness testimonies have stated, these individuals are speaking English even during the heat of battle. This marks a level of fluency that should be noted. Their base strength seems above peak human performance as they've been seen performing multiple tasks like breaking apart concrete with their attacks with ease. The rest of their physical capabilities are also beyond what a normal or peak human could accomplish with their reaction times and flexibility being marked more impressive with each outing.

That brings us to the individuals themselves. While their identities remain unknown, certain perks about their personalities and their roles within the group can be gleamed by their encounters. Let's start with the Ranger who we have the most data on currently, the Black Ranger. Aside from being just the first person to talk to the large populace, he also seems to be the jokester and muscle of the group. The Blue Ranger seems to be the brains of the operation, able to gleam the status of certain technological advantages the enemy has. The Yellow Ranger seems to be their scout and also the heart of the team as she's regularly seen on crowd control duty. The Pink Ranger is their marksman, but we have no further intel on this one as she's largely in a static position plucking the opposition off.

Those 4 seem to be "normal" cases while these last 3 are all unique in their own way in that we have so much varying data on them that it's harder to track down. The Red Ranger from everything I've seen, seems to be the Power Ranger's leader. He's often seen fighting Rita's general known as Goldar which could hint as a possible personal vendetta between the two. He seems the most capable of the main 5 in combat possibly due to past experiences or training he's received. It could be why he took up the leadership role of the team. One of two recent Power Rangers who have sprouted up is the Purple Ranger. Nothing is truly known about how she operates in conjunction with the rest of the team, but she seems to have incredible strength and speed that surpasses the other Rangers.

This brings us to the last Ranger and the latest disaster, the Green Ranger. This one individual took out all 6 Rangers on reportedly various occasions. He's still determined to be extremely dangerous and should be dealt with immediately, but I must ask the question. If this Power Ranger went out of line, how do we know others won't? Thus far 28 deaths have been accounted for and over a thousand serious injuries due to this one Ranger's attacks over the course of a single day.

A detail I've yet to cover is their actual threat level. I'd say individually their threat level varies, but remains manageable. However, these 7 individuals working together would spell the end for Earth if they suddenly decide to start working for Rita instead of protecting us. They may be humans, but I also believe them to be teenagers which means they're impressionable and easily corruptible. 

So what's the solution? We need weapons of our own. We don't need things from outer space or whatever these Power Rangers are, we need human technology to swiftly rise to their level. We need to take Earth's fate into our own hands. This is my only warning to you about these individuals, I pray you take what I say seriously.

......

/[MESSAGE SENT]

* * *


End file.
